


Insolent

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has always been enticed by Merlin's pretty little mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 1 of the [](http://summerpornathon.dreamwidth.org/profile)[summerpornathon](http://summerpornathon.dreamwidth.org/): Cross. My first fic in a loooooong time. No beta so please point out any errors!

_You were such a smug little shit…_  
  
Arthur punctuates each word with a thrust, trailing off into a groan when Merlin grabs the headboard and writhes on his cock. For all of his clumsiness at work, Merlin turns positively serpentine in bed and the sight of his pale back arching in the pale light of the morning wrecks Arthur’s senses.

“I was,” Merlin says, shifting back into the seat of Arthur’s hips and grinding down. “And you loved it. I know how much you like my smart mouth…”

Merlin has gotten entirely too cheeky for his own good over the years and yes, Arthur fucking loves his smart mouth, but he can’t let that pass. Gripping the damp hairs at Merlin’s nape with one hand, Arthur shoves him down onto all fours and uses two fingers of his other hand—the two that were buried in Merlin’s puffy arse not ten minutes ago, to fishhook that disgusting smart mouth.

It has just the effect Arthur knows it will. The sound that Merlin makes is guttural and filthy and, with Merlin’s saliva starting to slide over his fingers, Arthur uses the fingers he has in Merlin’s mouth to drag Merlin back onto his cock over and over.

“I knew this pretty mouth was going to be mine from the first time you crossed my path,” Arthur grunts, jamming the rest of his fingers into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin’s teeth clamp down in his fingers just hard enough to make Arthur hiss and he jerks Merlin’s head back just a bit harder in retaliation.

Merlin is drooling in earnest now, lips puffy and saliva dripping off his chin to form a puddle on the bedclothes. Because he knows what Merlin likes, Arthur pulls his fingers from Merlin’s mouth and smears saliva all over Merlin’s face.

“ _Fuck. Yes,_ Merlin whines, tossing his head and fucking himself back onto Arthur’s cock. He fists his own cock frantically with one hand while the other reaches back to pull Arthur in with each thrust.

Arthur is close. He can feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he rapidly approaches his orgasm. Arthur forces Merlin’s face into the wet spot on the sheets just as it comes crashing over him and he roars his satisfaction, his hips jerking sharply as he pumps his cum deep into Merlin’s hole.

Merlin arches his back and _keens_ low in his throat. It’s the most pitiful noise Arthur has even heard a human being utter and it makes his cock twitch hard where he’s still buried in Merlin’s arse. He shifts back onto his heels, his cock slipping wetly out of Merlin’s hole. Merlin whines again and no, _that_ is the most pitiful noise Arthur has ever heard. He’s halfway hard again at the sound but his cock will have to wait because the sun is fully risen now and the castle is stirring.

Merlin is writhing in the sheets, pumping his cock madly, but they both know it’s no use.

“Do you need me to fill that hole for you, Merlin,” Arthur asks, spreading Merlin’s arse cheeks with both hands and breathing on his hole. It flutters rapidly before clenching down tight. Arthur presses a kiss to the puffy rim and Merlin jerks sharply, thrusting his hips backward.

“Tell me what you want, Merlin,” Arthur teases, “since you seem to have so much mouth to perpetually cross me.” They really don’t have time for this, the daily clamor of the courtyard filtering up through the open window, but he needs to hear Merlin beg. Then he’ll be satisfied.

He taps gently on Merlin’s hole and Merlin doesn’t disappoint.

“Fuck, _please_ , Arthur,” Merlin whines, still pumping his cock fruitlessly. “I need…please…”

He’s too far gone now and Arthur knows that’s all he’s going to get. He rubs Merlin’s hole firmly before forcing three of his fingers in to the hilt. He sets up a brutal pace, fucking his cum out of Merlin’s hole with the same fervor that he planted it there. It froths up, smearing over his fingers, and the sound Merlin’s hole makes as Arthur fucks his fingers into it is pure filth.

Arthur feels the moment Merlin orgasms before he hears the helpless wail. Merlin’s hole clamps down hard on Arthur’s fingers pulsing in time with the spurts from Merlin’s cock. When it’s over, Merlin pitches forward into the sheets, sliding off of Arthur’s fingers.

Arthur leaves him there in his wet spots and goes to flag down breakfast.


End file.
